


Being Direct

by witchbreaker



Series: Irukaka2k16 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Irakakaweek2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes subtly is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka is horny. Which isn't surprising considering his boyfriend, the current Hokage, has been stuck in the office for the last three weeks. What exactly was going on is above Iruka's clearance but he suspected it has something to do with Onoki stepping down as the Tsuchikage. Whatever the reason, Kakashi disappears into the Hokage's Tower before Iruka wakes up in the morning and doesn't get back until late at night. 

Which is the reason he was in said Tower wearing Kakashi's shirt. The one that is looks just like Iruka's except it's a smidgen too big. Just big enough to let Kakashi know that Iruka's wearing _his_ clothes. Something that Kakashi recently admitted he found hot. 

Iruka isn't going to keep the Hokage from doing his job. That would be unprofessional. No, he's just going to...remind Kakashi what is waiting for him at home. Because Iruka didn't care if it was just some dry humping before they both fell asleep, he needs _something_.

It takes a couple of bribes and a well placed coffee pot for Iruka to snag the duty of giving Kakashi the end of the day report on the D-C rank missions. It won't give him much time with the man since the Mission Desk closed several hours before the Tower did but it would do. 

"Hogake-sama, here is today's report." Iruka places it down on the desk. Kakashi looks up, eyes curving into a smile when they meets Iruka's. He gives him a once over and Iruka can tell that he likes what he sees. 

"Thank you. Is there anything you need?" You didn't get a much more perfect opening than that. 

"A lot of things." Iruka said, leaning over the desk. "I'll take a kiss for now." 

Kakashi gives him a grin and tugs down his mask. It's a little awkward to lean over the desk but Iruka does it. Their lips meet and the teacher gives as good as it gets. He's firm and uses the hand not supporting him to grab Kakashi's hair and tilt his head into a better angle. Kakashi makes a little noise at that, opening his mouth enough for Iruka to slip in his tongue. Kakashi tastes as good as he remembers. Just as eager as the last time they made out too. Iruka is having a hard time keeping himself from sliding across the desk and into his lap. 

The need for air makes him pull back. Kakashi follows for a second before seating himself back in his chair. He looks half dazed, half hungry. 

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kakashi mutters. Iruka just gives him a look. 

"It's been over two weeks." He points out. Kakashi places a hand on Iruka's arm. 

"I've got time before my next meeting." The hand travels slowly upwards. 

"Not enough." Because Iruka knows that Hiashi Hyuuga is going to show up in ten minutes to discuss moving some of the Branch members out of the field and onto the hospital staff. 

"It'll be enough." Kakashi promises with a sly smile that makes Iruka's face heat up. Iruka leans in until their noses are almost touching. 

"We don't have enough time for me to fuck you over this desk and I'm not going to settle for anything less." 

Kakashi sucks in a breath and Iruka doesn't need to look down to know his dick just twitched in his pants. It's been a fantasy of Kakashi's since he became the Sixth Hokage. One he hasn't been shy about trying to convince Iruka to do. So far, the teacher has firmly refused the idea. The fact that Iruka is even considering it is making Kakashi's imagination explode. Iruka can see it all over his face. 

Kakashi glances at the clock, clearly calculating how much time they have over how much time it would take to actually get the deed done. Iruka sees him visibly hold back a curse when he comes up short. The teacher gives him a quick kiss. 

"See you at home." With that, Iruka turns around and walks out of the room. Kakashi's eyes burning a hole in his back. 

Kakashi comes home a whole hour earlier than usual. Both of them are naked within five minutes of his arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka senses the seals on the front door being deactivated. He closes his book and gets out of his chair. He's half way to the kitchen when Kakashi shoves him against a wall. 

"You. Are. Cruel." He says between kisses. Iruka smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Good to see you too." He says when Kakashi moves away from his mouth to attack his neck. Iruka retaliates by undoing the straps on Kakashi's vest and slipping his hands underneath his shirt.

"I can't believe you left me like that." Kakashi breathes out. He moves his arms back just enough to let the vest fall to the ground before returning to feeling up every part of Iruka he could reach. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get through the rest of the day?" 

Iruka flips them around so that Kakashi is the one pinned against the wall. He grinds their hips together, feeling Kakashi's dick filling up. The man in question groans and Iruka remembers that it has been _three weeks_ since they last had sex. "I'm sure you managed just fine."

"I didn't want to be fine, I wanted you to fuck me hard enough that I wouldn't be able to look my desk without my ass aching." 

"The kitchen table is empty." Iruka says as he works his hands into Kakashi's pants. It's difficult since Kakashi is pressed flat against the wall but eventually he gets them and Kakashi's underwear down around his ankles. Kakashi pulls back far enough to give him a look that screams the kitchen table is a poor substitute for the Hokage's desk. Iruka's smile shifts into a grin.

Kakashi responds to that by pulling him for kisses that leave them both breathless. Iruka is beginning to regret the fact that he is still fully clothed while Kakashi is only wearing a shirt. He fixes this by tugging Kakashi away from the wall and towards the bedroom. It's a bit of a dance as neither fully lets go of the other, but Iruka gets them there. He pushes Kakashi onto the bed. Somehow, Kakashi's shirt vanished during the move from the wall to the bed. Iruka isn't going to complain. The sight of his lover completely naked never fails to get his blood flowing. 

Iruka ditches his jacket and pulls off his shirt. While he's doing that Kakashi reaches into the nightstand and takes out the bottle of lube. Iruka doesn't see this, his shirt blocks his view, what he _does_ see is Kakashi opening himself up. Legs spread wide as a finger disappears into his hole. The sight makes Iruka stumble as his blood relocates itself in his groin. Judging from the glint in Kakashi's eye, that was the reaction the Hokage was looking for. Iruka rips his pants as he hurries to get them off. Diving onto the bed, he kisses the hell out of Kakashi as he nudges Kakashi's fingers out of the way and replaces them with his own. 

"Tease." Iruka murmurs. Kakashi snorts as he slides down to give Iruka better access. 

"I'm not the one that walked into the Hokage's office and told me he wanted to fuck me right then and there." 

Iruka nipped at Kakashi's earlobe. "That wasn't a tease, it was a....reminder." 

"A reminder doesn't leave me forcing down an erection in the middle of a meeting." Kakashi's retorts. Iruka twists his fingers and his lover groans. He adds another finger, moving them until Kakashi is shuddering beneath him. "I'm not going to last much longer." 

"Hmm." Iruka is seriously considering making Kakashi come like this and then fucking him. There's something incredibly hot about thrusting into Kakashi when he's enjoying an afterglow. 

"Would you get on with it." 

Iruka kisses down Kakashi's neck. He leaves a hickey on the pulse point and another near Kakashi's heart. Continuing down, Iruka listens to every moan, feels every shudder as Kakashi tries his best to keep himself from coming. Iruka avoids his dick as he pays particular attention to Kakashi's hips. Decorating them with kisses and bruises. Kakashi's reaction when Iruka removes his fingers and sucks on one of his balls, makes Iruka's own dick jump. 

"Iruka," Kakashi is trying to sound threatening but the panting is making him stumble over his words. "St-stop playing around-nd and _fuck me._ "

Iruka abandons his plan and lines his cock up with Kakashi's hole. Pushing in slowly, he becomes aware just how _badly_ he wants this. It's been too long since Iruka has been inside Kakashi. Too long since he's felt his lover's groan vibrate through his skin. Iruka thrusts in and out in a slow manner, savoring the sensation. 

Kakashi doesn't want to savor it. He unclenches one of his hands from the sheets and places it against the headboard behind him. He uses it to shove himself down onto Iruka's dick just as the Chunin pulls back. Iruka gasps and presses his fingers into Kakashi's hips. The Hokage attempts to use he free hand to pull himself back, clearly deciding to take matters into his own hands, except Iruka holds on tight and gives him what he has been asking for all night. 

"Shit!" He calls out. Iruka echoes the sentiment as Kakashi clenches around him. Slow may have been fun but hard and fast is so good. Iruka manages to outlast Kakashi only because he hasn't been worked up all afternoon. It's not by much though. Everything, the sight of Kakashi coming on his dick, the tight, warm hole he's fucking into, the noises that slip out of Kakashi's throat. It makes Iruka come a second later. 

Iruka pulls out and lies next to Kakashi as he enjoys the best organism he's had in a while. Their hands feel their way to each other and they link fingers as they both bask in the afterglow. 

"I'll try to get home more often." 

Iruka turns onto his side so he can face his lover. "I don't want that. Your work is important and I understand that. I just want something more than a peck on the cheek once a week. How that happens I don't care." 

"So, if it's a quickie in between meetings..." Kakashi's eyes light up. Iruka thinks about that. He isn't a fan of public sex but the kiss in the Hokage's office had been fun. 

"If it's truly private, probably." 

Kakashi's grin reaches both ears. He rolls on top of Iruka and kisses him. It's softer than their previously ones but Iruka loves it just as much. Tonight is exactly what he had wanted. It just goes to show that being direct _can_ get you what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seduction
> 
> Second part will be the actual porn.


End file.
